


The middle bits

by cheshyrekaat



Series: You have seen me, before. [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, It's porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshyrekaat/pseuds/cheshyrekaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Devina finally fall into bed together.  Or rather, one of them is thrown and the other joins them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The middle bits

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle, this is my first sex scene, ever! Hope you enjoy it!

The almost fell once the door gave way to let them through, they were so wound around one another, weight resting where it could. 

They stumbled apart, training not allowing them to hit the floor when they could avoid it. After they regained their balance, they grinned at one another, panting deep breaths out, predatory nature on display. Neither of them gave ground as they closed the distance between them. Their mouths clashed together, tongues tangled, moans loud and unrestrained as he rut against her and she took advantage, turning him and shoving him back against the door, her own solid weight coming with him as she scrambled to pull his shirt out of his pants.

He gasped as her hands burrowed under his clothing and it turned into a groan when she started to nip along his jaw, laving the stinging spots with her tongue as she went. His own hands clutched at her back, hard, pulling her own shirt up as she shifted and pressed the hollow of her hip against his erection and ground against him. He thrust forward, chasing the friction and retaliated by running his hands down her back, over her gorgeous ass and to her thighs before he tightened his grip. He lifted her suddenly and it was her turn to hit the door with his weight against her. It took a little more effort than he’d expected; he’d forgotten that she carried almost as much muscle mass as he did. From the grin on her face, she noticed.

He’d managed to get her knees on either side of his hips and she helpfully wound her legs around him as she ground her core down against him. He gasped, hands tightening on her ass as he felt the heat of her against him. He attacked her neck with his lips and teeth, loving the faint hint of salt on her skin as things became more heated between them and listening to the noises that fell from her in delight. Her hands were busy on his torso, scrabbling in his shirt and pulling it up when she couldn’t get her hands in between them to access his buttons. His dark chuckle turned into an “umph” of surprise when in her frustration she dropped one of her legs, kicking her heel behind his knee while she levered herself forward and knocked them to the floor. He let go of her to break his fall and she broke her own, landing on top of him on hands and knees.

Her smile was bright as she sat back on his thighs, knees at his hips. She attacked his buttons with a single minded determination while he sat back with a smile playing about his lips and let her get his shirt open. Once she was done, she yanked the tails and his vest out of his pants and pulled him up by a handful of cloth to pull them off over his head. He had never thought that he revel in being man handled in such a way, but it was novel and showed her impatience. Once she had divest him of his shirts, she shoved him back down and followed, her hands splayed across his shoulders, tracing scars as she brought their mouths together again. She rounded her back and moved down his neck to nip across his collar bone while he got his own hands between them to work on the buttons of her waistcoat. There were far too many.

“Oh, you are going to pay for that,” she said when he gripped the sides and pulled. The buttons didn’t give way, nor the seams, but the fabric did. She tweaked one of his nipples hard enough to produce a grunt from him before sucked the bud of flesh into her mouth. He moaned when she pressed into his skin with her teeth, tongue hot in the center of the bite. She used her tongue to press tightened skin between her lips before she nipped gently and pulled back. He frowned and reached out for her as she rolled back to her feet and stood, pulling the ruined top off over her head. While her vision was obscured he got to his own feet and pushed his shoulder into her waist and picked her up. She laughed, quickly dropping her waistcoat from her arms as he started to walk to the bedroom. He stumbled when, instead of struggling, she trailed her hands around his waistband and started to undo his belt and flies, while hanging upside down behind his back. He stopped in place when he felt her hot tongue lapping at the sweat gathering in his lower back. When she got them undone, her hands snuck into the back of his pants and groped at his ass. He reached up to smack her ass before he slung her back down. 

“We are going to end up seriously injured at this rate,” he laughed and kissed her again, tasting the sweat from his skin when she grinned at him cheekily. Her arms went around him hands diving back into his trousers and he groaned, hands splayed across her back. He found the band of her bra and followed it around to the front clasp to open it. Her hands were dislodged when he yanked it off of her and down her arms. She chuckled as he stared at her breast for a moment before dropping to his knees and pulling her forward by her hips.

He pulled her down to straddle his thighs and promptly buried his face into her chest, nuzzling at the tops of her breasts. He was mumbling around nips and licks to her breasts and she caught the word ‘gorgeous.’ She was moaning now and grinding down into his lap, one of her hands gripped his shoulder and the other was trying to tangle in his too short hair. When that didn’t work, she squeezed the back of his neck briefly before her thumb ran along his jaw to tilt his head back so she could lean down and kiss him again. She nipped and tugged at his lips before he licked into her mouth and she took the opportunity to suck on his tongue. They both groaned at the sensation and he finally broke the kiss, both of them gasping for breath and he asked on a pant, “Naked?” when he met her lust blown eyes.

She grinned at him and scrambled to her feet and he was mightily distracted by her swaying breast as she gained her balance. She laughed brightly and said, “Bedroom?” He pointed and scrambled after her when she went in the direction indicated by his finger.

When he entered behind her, he saw that she’d already dropped onto the floor and was undoing the laces of her boots to kick them off. She looked up at him where he stood a few feet from her and abandon her laces in favor of rolling to her knees. She walked over to him, still on her knees and reached out to grab the ends of his undone belt and pulled him toward her. She smirked up at him as she licked a stripe across his lower belly just above the waistband of his pants. He shuddered and arched into the touch. She moved to mouth along his hardened length under the thin layer of his pants, tonguing the wet spot of precome as she walked her fingers up his belt and to the top of his trousers and pants and pulled them down over his hips.

He sucked in a breath as his erection sprang free and nudged up into her chin before she nuzzled into the curly hair at the base and breathed in, he shuddered when her hot breath washed back out over him. His hands went to the back of her head as she started to lick her way to the tip. He felt her tense and quickly swept his hands out to her shoulders, careful to just rest them there. He was not quite prepared when she closed the heat of her mouth around the end of his prick and ran her tongue along the slit. He groaned and twitched against her hands on his hips.

Her fingers dug in and he knew if she had them, her nails would have been digging in. As it was, he just tried his damnedest to hold still as she engulfed him completely with her mouth, tongue dragging along the underside until he could feel himself nudging the back of her throat. He was beyond words as she hollowed her cheeks and drew back, the hot slide of her mouth tilting his head back on his shoulders. He knew that he wouldn’t last more than a minute is she kept that up. Before she could suck him back down he made a herculean effort and dragged her up, grabbing her under her arms and flinging her onto the bed.

She landed with a hard exhale and looked at him in confusion until he landed on her, latching onto one of her nipples with his mouth and scrabbling at her flies with his hands until they parted. She moaned and arched into the sensation while his hands were busy, tucking into her underwear and smoothing around her hips to slide under her backside as he levered her hips up to slide them off. He got them as far as her knees before he got the brilliant idea to use them against her. He bunched the material in his hands and came up off her breast as he used the material to lever her legs up, bending her in half and exposing her private parts completely to his gaze as he briefly contemplated her flexibility.

He shook it off and dove into the visible slick, licking a stripe from her ass to her clit and heard her breath hitch as his tongue caught the VCH piercing she had. She cried out and he felt her hands clutch at his arms as he started to eat her out in earnest. She was bare, other than a triangle over her pubic mound and tasted clean and earthy, his tongue going deep and straight to the source. Her hips bucked and he used one hand to shove the cloth around her knees closer to her torso and bringing the other to tease at her entrance while his tongue moved to explore her unexpected jewelry. She was slick, hot and almost dripping, she was so wet. He slid first one finger, quickly followed by a second into her, thrusting, searching out her sensitive spots. His cock got impossibly harder against the bed, leaking copiously, as the sounds of her pleasure and the sensation of her getting wetter registered. He groaned, his mouth open against the metal and she babbled incoherently, legs moving restlessly against the cloth binding them. 

She voiced a protest when he drew back from the heat of her core but stopped when he used his hands to flip off her previously loosened boots and strip her pants the rest of the way down her legs. She didn’t hesitate as her she sat up enough to grab him and pull him up her body, her feet coming down to find his trousers and pants and shoving them downward. There was a brief struggle as he shifted his legs to get them all the way off, having to stop and toe off his shoes. She sighed in contentment as their fully naked bodies came together for the first time. He straightened his arms, hands planted on either side of her head and arched into her, sliding his cock through the wetness seeping out of her. He could feel that he was leaking as well as he slid along her vulva and nudged her clit and piercing with the head of his prick. 

Her legs slid around his waist and she arched up, her hands coming to rest on his ass under where her ankles crossed his low back. “Yes,” she hissed when he looked at her in question. He shifted just enough to stop sliding along and thrust forward, slowly, feeling her body adjust to accommodate his girth, groaning obscenely at the wet heat that engulfed him as she urged him onward with the grip of her hands and legs. 

“Fuck, fuck, _James_ ,” his name was said on a drawn out groan as he seated himself fully inside her. 

“Oh, god, shit,” he stuttered out in return as he felt her clench tightly around him when he started to move. They quickly found a rhythm that worked for them, hip rolling into each other with a slick, thick sound. There were numerous groans, moans, gasps and sounds that were far from words than meant only ‘more.’ She latched onto his lower lip and bit down hard enough to make him grunt and his hips lost pace for a moment. He retaliated by gripping the hair at the crown of her head and pulling it back to expose her throat. 

She groaned as her body arched, her legs coming undone from his waist and planted her feet on the bed for leverage as she ground down onto him. He moaned and bit into the flesh on the side of her neck, forgetting to be careful and realizing he would leave a hell of a mark. Her fingers sunk into the muscles in his back and he could feel that the pressure would form bruises later. She pulled her head free of his hand, hissing as she curled her body into his. Her hands slid back down to his hips, encouraging his movements to speed. He was too focused on the roll of her hips and the heat engulfing him to notice when her hand dipped further behind him. 

“Fuck, Devi, please” he croaked out when her fingertips brushed over the rim of his hole before moving to press firmly against his perineum. He was momentarily torn between pressing back into the pressure or thrusting forward into her clenching heat. When she bit into his chest, moaning, he lurched up and got his knees under him, pulling her hips up. He hitched one of her legs up his arm so that the soft skin behind her knee was bent over the crook of his elbow. Her other foot came to rest on his hip and he pressed that knee outward so that she was held open around him. He grinned, panting as her eyes rolled back as he stretched her further when he bent down to kiss her again. The kiss was filthy, both of them straining forward. He felt her clench around him and his hips twitched. 

She groaned, head falling back and she cursed, “god damn it, move,” as he felt her hips flex and try to roll. He knew that she could get loose if she wanted, but she seemed more interested in him getting on with it. The thought that he could only do to her what she allowed just made his hips stutter again and she whined in the back of her throat.

He experimentally thrust into her and they both moaned at the changed angle. He was now thrusting up against the front of her passage, sliding along her g-spot as he went. She gasped, hands grasping at his shoulders and the back of his neck as he increased his speed and depth of movement. It wasn’t long before they were both slick-shined with sweat, movements urgent as they met one another in the middle. Devina let loose a high pitched keen as they slid together, another rush of moisture easing the way as her thighs began to tremble. He just moved faster, groaning around his own pants. 

His hand slipped off of her knee and hit the bed. She took advantage, wrapping the leg around his waist and her opposite arm slipped along his ribs to grab her ankle. The move gave her leverage, wrapping him up tight while leaving his hips free to move. As her hold tightened around him, his hips began to lose the measured rhythm they’d established, and her hips shifted to where he could suddenly feel his pubic bone slamming against the small piece of metal he’d been playing with earlier. 

Her whole body shuddered even as she bowed back, shoving her hips to meet him. Her hand on his shoulder curled into a fist and flung out to slam into the bed before coming back and clutching his arm, fingers lodged into his triceps. He’d feel it much later and smile contentedly, but for now he just kept up his brutal pace as best he could with her writing around him. Her whole body tightened around him with a sob, teeth latching into his shoulder and biting hard as she came apart, convulsing around him, meeting his own suddenly short and sharp thrusts as the violence of her orgasm tipped him right over the edge he’d been on. He grit his teeth around the low, guttural groan of her name. 

He collapsed over her, barely having the presence of mind to drop her leg off of his elbow. He felt it slide down to join her other leg, bent and relaxed alongside his hips. He chuckled as she lazily swept her hands down his back and licked over the bite she’d left in his trapezius. He felt her smile into his shoulder just before she gave him a full body hug. Her knees and arms folded close to him and squeezed while she purposefully clenched down on him still inside her. He shuddered violently and groaned out, “bloody fuck, you actually are trying to kill me, aren’t you?”  
He levered back when she stated to chuckle and took in the lazy contentment on her face. He leaned down to kiss her before he dropped over on his side next to her and rolling to his back, still breathing heavily. They lay like that for a few minutes, catching their breath before he heard her head move against the duvet. He turned his head to look at her and she grinned brightly, cocking an eyebrow at him in question, “shower?”

He grinned back at her unabashedly and said, “yeah, let’s do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome and encouraged.
> 
> Yes, I was incredibly nervous writing this, but I couldn't just leave it unresolved.


End file.
